Team Seven's New Member
by matthew05
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke have just graduated from the Ninja Academy, but there has been one graduate left out. His name is Surosu Ayama. How will his joining of Team Seven affect the Naruto storyline?


**Team Seven's New Member**

**Chapter 1**

**Team Seven**

"Beginning today you are all ninjas," Iruka said as he stood in front of all the new genin. "But you are still genin. You will now be put into three man teams, with a jounin as your leader. We tried to balance each team's strength so you would all stand a chance in your missions."

Iruka began to list the teams.

"Team seven, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Alright this is my team," Naruto said excitedly.

"Sakura Haruno."

"YES!" Naruto shouted as he jumped.

Sakura groaned. "No."

"And Sasuke Uchiha."

"WHAT!?" Naruto shouted. "Why does a great ninja like me have to be with a loser like him!?"

"Sasuke had the best scores of all the graduates," said Iruka. "You had the worst. As I said before we try to balance the teams. So naturally the lowest should be with the highest."

"Ha," said Sakura as she turned around. "Looks like I'm with Sasuke!"

Ino groaned and ignored Sakura's laughing.

"Team eight," said Iruka. "Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame."

Iruka finally came to the last group. "Team nine will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi."

Everyone had a team except for one person. "This doesn't happen very often but we have one graduate left over," Iruka said. "Surosu Ayama is the last genin left. I talked it over with Lord Hokage and he is to join Team Seven, the only team which will have four genins."

Surosu had jet black hair that stuck out on each side of his head. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and black sweatpants. He smiled and looked at Naruto. Naruto grinned back. Surosu was his only friend. Whenever Naruto failed Surosu was with him. Surosu could never use any kind of jutsu besides taijutsu, until Naruto learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu. He had worked with him and somehow he had learned the Shadow Clone Technique.

"You are dismissed. On your way out you will receive a paper on where to meet you team leader in a few hours."

"Alright!" shouted Naruto. All of the genin left the room and grabbed a paper.

Surosu ran up and met with Naruto. "Hey Naruto," he said.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"It's so cool that we were picked to be in the same group!"

"Yeah. Hey Surosu do you know anything about Kakashi Hatake?"

"No, I was wondering if you did."

"Nah, I wonder what he'll be like."

"Yeah." Surosu nodded. "So what do you want to do?"

"I dunno," said Naruto. "There's not really much to do. I can't wait until tomorrow. "

"Well, we got two hours. Let's do something."

"Alright, we'll go get something to eat and come right back."

The two of them ran off.

Two hours later they were waiting along with Sasuke and Sakura.

"Why is Kakashi sensei so late!?" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto stop complaining!" Sakura yelled. "Hey what are you doing!?"

Naruto laughed as he put an eraser on the door. "This is what he gets for being so late!"

"I highly doubt a Jounin is going to fall for that," Sasuke said not moving from his seat.

Suddenly someone opened the door. It was Kakashi. The eraser fell on top of him hitting him on the head. Naruto burst into laughter and he pointed at the Jounin. Surosu tried to hold in some laughter.

"I swear I had nothing to do with it," Sakura said.

_"This is a Jounin?"_ Sasuke thought.

"How can I say this," said Kakashi. "I don't like you guys."

A little while later they were outside sitting down.

"Alright," said Kakashi. "Let's start off with some introductions. Talk about your likes and dislikes, dreams, and hobbies. I'll start. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like lots of stuff. I don't really want to tell you my dislikes. My dreams? I don't really know. As for hobbies. I have lots of hobbies."

"All you told us was your name!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi ignored him. "You can start."

"Alright! My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I really like ramen especially from the restaraunt Iruka Sensei took me too. I dislike waiting for them to make the ramen. My dream is to become Hokage!"

"Next," said Kakashi.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike a lot of stuff and I don't really like anything. My goal is to kill a certain person."

"Okay, and now you," Kakashi pointed to Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Haruno I like, well the person I like is. My dream is, um."

"What do you dislike?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto!"

"WHAT!?" Naruto yelled.

"Okay, you're last," he said to Surosu.

"Alright," he started. "My name is Surosu Ayama. I like training and learning new skills so I can get stronger. I dislike not being able to do any jutsu besides the Shadow Clone Technique. My dream is to become one of the most powerful ninja in the village."

"Alright then.We'll start your first mission tomorrow."

"Mission!? What kind of mission!?" Naruto asked.

"Survival Training."

"Survival training?" Sakura asked.

"I will be your opponent. It will be different from the academy."

"How?" Surosu asked.

"Out of all of the graduates only three teams will become genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy, and my test is the hardest of them all."

"WHAT!?" Naruto and Surosu yelled at the same time.

"We worked so hard!" shouted Naruto. "You can't just send us back!"

"Tomorrow come to the training field with all of your ninja tools. Oh! Don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up."

_"I can't fail," _thought Surosu. _"I worked to hard!"_

**That was the first chapter. I hoped you liked it. I couldn't get it to come out very well. I hope the next chapter will be better. I will only use the English names for the jutsus since this is an American story. I have just finished watching Season 6 of Naruto and I watched the English Dub until Itachi first showed up so I know most of the names of the attacks. **

**Please review.**


End file.
